1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which may be connected to a conventional rowing exercise machine thereby allowing the rowing exercise machine user to increase the range of exercises which may be performed to include exercises in which the user reclines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising equipment such as rowing machines is well-known and frequently used in private and commercial circumstances. Rowing machines allow the user to exercise his arms, shoulders, chest and legs by simulating the movement required to propel a rowboat. These machines could provide a more complete exercise program if adapted to permit the user to more fully exercise his stomach and thighs. Additionally, it would be desirable for the user to be able to stop and rest in the middle of an exercise without placing himself in an unsafe or uncomfortable position. Further, it would be desirable for individuals who already own a conventional rowing exercise machine to be able to convert his present rowing exercise machine, through an inexpensive attachment, to an exercise machine with which he could perform a variety of exercises. In order to be useful, however, it would be necessary for such an attachment to be adaptable to a variety of existing rowing machine configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,071 issued to Brown et al discloses a rowing machine which may be operated in either of two configurations. The first configuration places the force resistive arms into a position causing the machine to simulate a bench-press weight system. The second configuration is that of a rowing machine with a provision for the user to fully recline. However, as the seat of this machine does not move with respect to the leg supports, there is no opportunity to exercise one's thighs during the rowing exercises. Additionally, this machine is an integral unit which does not allow conversion of any number of existing rowing machines into a unit which allows a variety of exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,870 issued to Spain discloses a platform upon which one may sit or recline and exercise by pulling a handlebar or pushing pedals which are made force resistive in one direction by the use of elastic rubber members. Such a device does not have a provision for exercising one's waist and thighs in a sit-up configuration as one's legs extend over the platform to the pedals without any securing means. Moreover, staying in a stationary position pulling on an elastic loaded handlebar and pusing on elastic loaded pedals does not provide the full range of body movements afforded by a modern rowing machine. Additionally, this machine is an integral unit which does not allow conversion of any number of existing rowing machines into a unit which allows a variety of exercises.